One Week
by cg2006
Summary: Songfic: One Week by Barenaked Ladies. Pairing: Shikamaru x Temari Shikamaru and Temari have gotten into a fight, but their friends persuade them to make up to each other.


**By**: copygeijutsuka  
**Song**: One Week by Barenaked Ladies  
**Pairing**: ShikaTema  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Rating**: PG

* * *

I don't own the Naruto characters! They PWN you!

* * *

**--Shikamaru--**

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"_

Shikamaru Nara stared up at the sky, watching the clouds cross the light blue sky. It was a perfect way to escape your problems…unless your best friend brings it back up again.

"Y'know, you can't hide from her forever, Shikamaru," Chouji said.

The other boy groaned. "I know, Chouji, I know. I'll…do something about it."

_Five days since you laughed at me saying_

"_Get that together come back and see me"_

"Oi! Shikamaru! Chouji!" Someone yelled loudly. Someone else was with the first someone, he muttered something. The first someone was heard saying "Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto and Sasuke appeared trudging up the hill. So were Shino and Kiba.

"Hey, how's it going with her? You guys made up yet?" Naruto inquired. Shikamaru groaned again, and closed his eyes.

"Why do you guys keep bringing it back up? Drop it already!" He grumbled, "Tch, relationships are so troublesome."

* * *

**--Temari— **

_Three days since the living room_

_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

_But it'll be two days till I say I'm sorry_

"Come _on_, Temari! Go make up to him already!" Ino shouted. The other blonde female cringed, wondering if that girl's voice could even get an octave higher than it already was. Recalling one certain moment, she answers herself; yes, it can. Quite easily too.

"I'm his ex, and we've obviously gotten into fights too! He's a stubborn one, just like you--" Temari glared at the rambling blonde "—so _you're_ gonna have to be the one apologizing!"

"Start with a gift!" Sakura pitched in. Hinata nodded shyly in agreement.**  
**

* * *

**--Shikamaru—**

"And so she got mad at me just for that!" Shikamaru explained. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Chouji nodded in sympathy. Shino was watching a little ant crawl up a blade of grass. Then it fell back down again.

"Oi, _chibi_—Short ones!" Another someone called. It was Kankuro, along with his brother, Gaara.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto said, jumping up to greet them.

"We rented an apartment here since Temari moved in with Shikamaru, remember?" Gaara said. Kankuro knocked his fist on Naruto's head teasingly. "Short term memory loss, _chibi_?"

"Ow…stop calling me '_chibi_'!"

"Shikamaru," Gaara said, turning his attention to his sister's boyfriend. "We heard about your fight."

"Did you…" Shikamaru muttered.

Kankuro turned to him as well. "Yeah, she came to our apartment, grabbed me up by the collar, and then threw me onto the couch, and then started ranting to me about how much of an idiot you are."

"It was quite amusing," Gaara said. The other boys laughed.

"Only 'cause you weren't the target," Kankuro grumbled.

Shikamaru gave a weak grin. "No, I know what you mean." Yeah, he remembered when Temari got mad.

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_

_Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_

* * *

**--Temari—**

"A-a gift?! What am I supposed to get him?" Temari asked, startled. Her younger friends just smiled at her.

"Don't worry! We'll help you pick out a gift for Shika-kun!" And they dragged their troubled friend off to the stores.

'_Shikamaru will think I'm crazy, yelling at him and then getting him a present!'_ Temari thought. '_Oh, wait, he already thinks I am crazy…'_

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Threw your arms in the air'_

_And said "you're crazy"_

* * *

**--Shikamaru—**

"Tch, she's crazy, alright," Shikamaru said, but smiled.

_Five days since you tackled me_

_I've still got the rug burns on both my knees_

"So…what are you gonna do now?" Chouji asked his best friend.

Shikamaru sighed, "Ah, I don't know…"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Hurr….hmm…I dunno," he said in a low "duh" voice, "Why don't you just go and um…_APOLOGIZE_ TO HER?!!" In his normal voice, he mumbled, "Sheesh, for a genius with an IQ over 200, you're not too bright in the relationships area, are you?"

Shikamaru ignored the last comment. He was thinking about the consequences of apologizing to Temari, and what the odds of him getting slapped in the face were. They didn't seem too high.

"Meh, I'll think about that…"he said lazily.

_It's been three days since the afternoon_

_You realized it's not my fault_

_Not a moment too soon_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

_And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry_

* * *

**--no one—**

"Shikamaru? Are you home?" Temari stepped into their shared apartment cautiously. "Shikamaru?" She slipped off her sandals and walked through the rooms, looking for her boyfriend. She found him slumped on and old wooden chair. It had a little cushion on the seat, but it still looked pretty uncomfortable. His eyes were closed but apparently he wasn't asleep and was aware that she was there.

"Hey," he said.

"D-don't you 'hey' m--" Temari burst out, but coughed. "Er, I, I mean…hey…" she said back awkwardly. Shikamaru felt the corners of his lips tug upward. Temari instantly felt annoyed. _What the hell is he smirking for?_ She gave a small nervous cough to clear her voice.

"Um…this…this is for you," she said. She held out the gift her friends had helped her pick out, but kept her head lowered, to hide her blush**  
**

* * *

**--Shikamaru—**

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Dropped your arms to your sides_

_And said "I'm sorry"_

_Five days since I laughed at you and said_

"_You just did just what I though you were gonna do"_

_Three days since the living room_

_We realized we we're both to blame,_

_But what could we do_

_Yesterday you just smiled at me_

'_Cause it'll be two days till we say we're sorry_

* * *

I love that band, the Barenaked Ladies... they're AWESOME! WOOT! lol. Yeah, lyrics belong to them. I didn't use the whole song though, since it's kinda random...

And yes, this originally was in one of my fanfics, called Pairing Songfics or soemthing, but I just decided to break it up.


End file.
